BECAUSE OF PHOTO
by reeshahyu
Summary: "Ya! Kenapa kau menertawakanku hah?" / "LEE DONGHAEE…" / "Saat marah pun tetap terlihat manis," / HAEHYUK.OS.DLDR!


**FF | BECAUSE OF PHOTO | HAEHYUK | OS**

* * *

**BECAUSE OF PHOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Donghae**

**.**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_Ya! Kenapa kau menertawakanku hah?" / "LEE DONGHAEE…" / "Saat marah pun tetap terlihat manis," / .DLDR!_**

* * *

Pagi ini di_ Sapphire Blue High School_ terlihat berbeda dari hari biasanya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi terlihat saling berbisik satu sama lain seperti memberikan informasi yang tak boleh terlewatkan. Setelah saling berbisik mereka terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak, seolah-olah itu merupakan hal paling lucu di dunia. Namun, tawa beberapa siswa dan siswi itu mendadak berhenti setelah dari arah koridor sekolah muncul siswa lain dengan gaya yang menurutnya tampan 'tapi sebenarnya lebih terlihat manis' datang melewati mereka. Sang objek yang terus dipandangi terlihat heran dengan pandangan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya pagi ini? Atau apakah ada selai _strawberry _yang masih belepotan di bibirnya? Atau jangan bilang kalau ia lupa menutup _zipper_ celananya? Oh tidak! Itu memalukan!

Karena merasa risih dengan pandangan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang seolah-olah ingin menertawakannya. Sang objek yang ber-_name tag_ 'Lee Hyuk Jae' semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada.

Setibanya di kelas, semua siswa juga menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Malahan dari mereka ada yang tak bisa menahan tawanya walaupun tak sekeras siswa yang berada di pojok kelas. Ia terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah kedatangan Hyukjae di kelas.

Hyukjae semakin bingung dengan tingkah teman-temannya pagi hari ini. Bukankah penampilannya wajar-wajar saja. Bibirnya juga bersih dari selai _strawberry_. Ia juga sudah memeriksa _zipper-_nya tadi di koridor dan masih tertutup dengan aman. Lalu, kenapa semua orang menertawakannya?

Rasa penasaran, bingung, bercampur kesal sudah tak bisa Hyukjae tahan. Dengan langkah cepat Hyukjae segera melangkah menuju siswa berambut ikal yang duduk di deretan paling belakang yang masih betah menertawakan dirinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menertawakanku hah?" marah Hyukjae dengan tangannya yang hampir ia layangkan ke arah siswa berambut ikal yang tengah memegang psp di tangannya.

"Ya, ya, sabar Hyukjae _Hyung_. Tak perlu marah seperti itu. Kau tahu kan aku ketua kelas disini?"

Kyuhyun—siswa berambut ikal—mencoba menahan amarah Hyukjae yang ternyata terlihat menyeramkan dan berbeda dari penampilannya yang manis. Sebagai seorang ketua kelas yang baik, seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa memberitahukan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada teman kelasnya seperti Hyukjae pagi ini kan? Bukannya malah membiarkan dan menertawakannya seperti tadi.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun akhirnya Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Kyuhyun. Lebih baik ia mengalah sekarang daripada harus dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah karna ulahnya memukul ketua kelas sekaligus murid berprestasi yang selalu dibanggakan sekolah. Bisa-bisa ia dihukum oleh kepala sekolah yang botak itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia tak mau di_bully_ oleh segerombolan siswi yang tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun dan menyebut diri mereka _'sparkyu'_ atau apalah itu, Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya.

Kyuhyun merapikan bajunya yang terlihat sedikit kusut karena ulah Hyukjae barusan. Kemudian ia mengambil psp nya yang sempat jatuh tadi dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan Hyukjae.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ ingin tahu kenapa semua siswa disini menertawakanmu _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Hyukjae.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae muak dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang evil, sok keren, dan sok tampan itu. Kecerdasan dan ketampanan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Seluruh siswa di sekolah ini juga tahu tentang siapa itu Kyuhyun. _'Kyuhyun~ Pangeranku!', 'Kyuhyun~ Jadilah namjachingu-ku', _itulah segelintir teriakan yeoja-yeoja penggila Kyuhyun yang selalu Hyukjae dengar hampir setiap hari di sekolah. Tapi, kali ini Hyukjae harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan.

"Cepat katakanlah, Kyu," sela Hyukjae tak sabar. Ia ingin segera tahu apa dan siapa orang yang telah membuatnya naik darah pagi-pagi begini.

"Tenang, _Hyung_. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu, . . tapi dengan satu syarat, " bisik Kyuhyun di akhir kalimatnya.

**.**

**.**

**BOP—RH**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Donghae, sialan! Awas saja kau ya, berani-beraninya membuatku kesal pagi ini."

Hyukjae terus saja mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Donghae. Tangannya terlihat seperti meremas sesuatu. Hyukjae terlihat sangat kesal. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, ia segera mencari pelaku utama yang telah mempermalukannya pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**BOP—RH**

**.**

**.**

"Hae, lempar padaku bolanya."

Donghae yang mendengar perintah ketua tim basketnya pun segera melempar bola yang sedang di_dribbel_ olehnya ke arah namja berlesung pipi yang memanggilnya tadi.

_Hup~_

Bola ditangkap dengan sangat _manly_ oleh Choi Siwon, namja tinggi yang tadi menginterupsi Donghae. Dengan cepat Siwon kembali memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan sangat lincah. Suara riuhpun terdengar jelas di pinggir lapangan saat bintang basket sekolah mereka lagi-lagi memasukan bola ke dalam keranjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Yeah. . _Kau memang hebat Choi. Tak salah memang jika kau memiliki banyak fans," kata Donghae pada sahabatnya itu. Kini Siwon dan Donghae telah berhenti bermain basket dan memilih beristirahat di pingir lapangan.

"Mereka itu fansmu, Bodoh! Kau tak dengar dari tadi mereka selalu meneriakkan namamu?" tanya Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada segerombolan siswi di pojok lapangan. Seketika suara riuhpun kembali terdengar saat Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan _flying kiss_ kepada mereka. Apalagi saat Donghae juga ikut memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada siswi-siswi yang selama permainan tadi terus meneriaki dirinya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku baru tahu?!" Donghae kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Siwon. Ia mengambil dua botol air mineral yang dibawanya dan memberikannya satu pada namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi monyet kesayanganmu itu."

Siwon menegak minuman yang diberikan Donghae. Sementara itu, Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Monyet? Sejak kapan Donghae memelihara monyet? Bukankah selama ini ia hanya memelihara ikan?

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kelas dulu. Terima kasih, minumnya."

Siwon bersiap akan pergi, namun sebelumnya ia kembali mendekati Donghae.

"Jaga dirimu! Sepertinya monyetmu sangat marah kali ini," bisik Siwon di akhir kalimatnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terlihat masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Siwon barusan.

Donghae juga berniat akan pergi ke kelas sekarang karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Tapi, sebelumnya ia harus mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di pinggir lapangan.

_Dug~_

"Aagh. . Siapa yang beraninya melempar-. . . H-hyukjae?"

Perkataan Donghae terhenti saat melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan tiba-tiba bola basket ke kepalanya barusan. Sepertinya sekarang ia baru mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Siwon tadi.

Katakana pada Siwon jika ia salah menyebutnya monyet. Kali ini Hyukjae lebih terlihat seperti seekor banteng yang siap menyeruduk siapa pun yang dilihatnya. Aura kemarahan Hyukjae keluar begitu jelas di tubuhnya. Donghae merasa jika hal buruk akan menimpa dirinya setelah ini.

"Hyuk, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah sebentar lagi bel-,"

"LEE DONGHAEE…"

_Puk~_

_Puk~_

Hyukjae tak membiarkan Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia langsung menyerang Donghae dan melemparinya dengan remasan kertas yang tadi ia bawa.

_Bugh~_

_Bugh~_

_Dak~_

_Bugh~_

_Dak~_

"_Ya. . ya . aww. . agh. . _hentikan Hyuk. Kau mau membuatku masuk rumah sakit, _aww. . ya ._"

Hyukjae tak peduli dengan teriakan Donghae. Ia terus memukul Donghae dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Kau memang pantas menerima ini, Haee!"

Donghae berusaha menghindari pukulan Hyukjae di tubuhnya. Ia berlari ke segala arah dengan kaki yang sedikit pincang. Karena tak hanya memukul, Hyukjae juga menendang-nendang Donghae dengan brutal. Kali ini Hyukjae terlihat benar-benar sangat marah pada Donghae.

Aksi pemukulan ini sepertinya tak akan pernah berakhir jika tak ada yang menghentikan mereka. Hyukjae tak akan pernah berhenti memukul Donghae sampai ia puas. Begitu juga Donghae, ia tak akan pernah membalas pukulan Hyukjae untuk menghentikannya. Dari kecil Donghae memang tak pernah menyakiti Hyukjae secara fisik. Ia hanya selalu membuat Hyukjae kesal dan berakhir dengan tangisan atau tindakan pemukulan yang seperti Hyukjae lakukan saat ini. Tapi, hal itu tak membuat Donghae berhenti menjahili Hyukjae. Ia malah semakin bersemangat membuat kesal sahabat baiknya itu.

Bugh~

Bugh~

"Aww. . . ya henti—_aw._ . Hyuk."

Bugh~

"_Ya. ._ kau merusak rambutku, _aww. . ya_ . ."

Kedua sahabat itu terus saja bertengkar dan berlarian di tengah lapangan. Ingatkan mereka jika saat ini pelajaran pertama telah dimulai dan mungkin saja hukuman akan siap menanti mereka sepulang sekolah nanti.

**.**

**.**

**BOP—RH**

**.**

**.**

"_Mian_, aku keterlaluan kali ini."

"Kau mau membuatku dipukul lagi oleh _Ajumma _kali ini, eoh? Jangan menangis!"

"Aku tak akan menangis, Bodoh! . . . Aa-aku. . aku minta maaf –"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Donghae. Hyukjae merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat Donghae terluka.

"- dan aku janji tak akan membuatmu masuk ruang kesehatan lagi mulai sekarang."

"Tapi, kau akan membuatku masuk rumah sakit, begitu? Sudahlah, kau memang sering melakukan ini padaku, kan. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Saat ini Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Beruntunglah Donghae, karena tadi ada guru yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sehingga ia dapat terlepas dari amukan Hyukjae. Keadaan lapangan yang sudah sepi sedikit membuat Donghae bersyukur karena setidaknya tak ada yang melihat kondisinya saat itu. Rambut yang acak-acakan, baju yang berantakan, ditambah langkah kakinya yang pincang. Oh Tidak! Ia belum siap kehilangan _fans_-nya sekarang.

Sang Guru yang melihat kondisi Donghae yang terluka, kemudian meminta Hyukjae untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dan sekarang berakhirlah mereka di ruangan ini dengan Donghae yang terbaring di ranjang dengan luka di wajahnya serta Hyukjae yang duduk di samping ranjang Donghae.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir melihat kondisi korban aksi pemukulannya dipenuhi luka lebam.

"_Aww_, tentu saja sakit, Bodoh. Hanya orang gila yang tidak merasakan sakit saat dipukul dan ditendang olehmu," teriak Donghae kesakitan saat Hyukjae mencoba menyentuh luka yang ada di wajahnya.

"Semua ini juga karenamu, Bodoh! Kenapa kau memajang fotoku di mading, hah?"

Hyukjae jadi teringat kenapa ia sampai membuat Donghae terluka seperti ini. Amarahnya kembali bangkit mengingat apa yang telah Donghae lakukan padanya. Rasa penyesalannya karena telah melukai Donghae kini telah hilang entah kemana.

"_MuaaHahahmpppth. . . hahaha. .aw. ."_

"Hentikan! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Rasa sakit yang Donghae rasakan mendadak menghilang tergantikan oleh tawanya. _'Jadi, karena foto itu' _pikir Donghae. Mengingat foto yang ia ambil tadi malam membuatnya tertawa seketika. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Hyukjae yang ia yakin semua orang akan tertawa jika melihatnya. Sayang, Donghae tak bisa melihat reaksi teman-teman di sekolahnya saat melihat foto itu. Karena setelah menempel foto Hyukjae di Mading ia langsung pergi ke lapangan untuk bermain basket dengan Choi Siwon.

Donghae benar-benar telah membuat Hyukjae malu dengan menyebarkan fotonya yang sedang tidur di pajang di Mading sekolah. Memang tidak masalah jika foto yang Donghae pajang adalah foto dirinya yang sedang 'tidur cantik'. Hal itu malah akan membuat Hyukjae dikagumi oleh banyak yeoja, bukan? Tapi, sayangnya tidak. Hyukjae sangat berantakan saat itu. Setelah kemarin selesai bertanding _dance_ antarsekolah dan pulang larut malam, Hyukjae tak sempat mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia langsung tidur begitu saja dengan wajah lusuhnya.

Jadi, kalian bisa bayangkan bukan bagaimana wajah Hyukjae waktu itu saat tidur? Dan kalian juga masih ingatkan, tentang Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba terkena insomnia beberapa minggu lalu? _(lihat FF Hae, I Can't Sleep)_ Ia tak bisa tidur saat malam hari dan siangnya ia sibuk berlatih untuk kompetisi _dance_ antarsekolah. Jadi, malam itu setelah bertanding Hyukjae baru bisa merasakan nikmatnya tidur di malam hari. Dan, dengan seenak jidatnya seorang Lee Donghae memotret Hyukjae malam itu.

"Aku hanya ingin seluruh siswa tahu jika ketua tim _dance_ sekolah telah bekerja keras. Hanya itu. Bukankah aku teman yang baik?" bela dan puji Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Teman yang baik? Itu namanya menjatuhkan Hyukjae yang sedang berada di atas awan. Hyukjae pikir setelah ia dan teman-temannya memenagkan pertandingan _dance_ kemarin, ia akan mendapat pujian dari banyak teman di sekolahnya. Tapi, sekarang? Aissh . . Hyukjae tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Harus Hyukjae taruh dimana mukanya? Ini semua gara-gara Donghae.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya? Apa perlu kutendang kepalamu?"

"Yak! Awas kalau kau berani menendangku lagi. Kau pikir aku hanya punya foto itu?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih menyimpan fotoku yang lain," Hyukjae menatap penuh curiga pada Donghae.

"Tentu saja masih, Hyuk. Kau tinggal pilih mau foto yang mana. Saat tidur, saat kau sedang mandi, saat kau berdandan seperti wanita, saat kau _dance_ ala _girlgroup_, saat kau sedang _ekhem_ pup _ekhem, _atau kau sedang bermas- "

"Cukup! Hentikan!"

Sialan! Bagaimana bisa Donghae punya semua foto itu? Hobi baru Donghae ini _(re:memotret)_ ternyata membawa bencana bagi Hyukjae. Ingatkan pada Hyukjae untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi mulai sekarang.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai berani menyebarkannya! Akan kupastikan jika kamera kesayanganmu itu akan berenang di bak mandi nanti malam."

"Lakukanlah! Kau juga harus bersiap jika besok pagi semua susu _strawberry_ mu akan berada di perut Shindong Hyung."

"Kau! Akan kubuang semua ikan peliharaanmu."

"Aku juga akan menghapus semua video tutorial _dance_mu."

"Akan kuadukan pada eomma jika kau sampai berani melakukannya," ancam Hyukjae tak mau kalah.

"Ajumma malah akan berterima kasih padaku, Bodoh!"

". . ."

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Donghae tersenyum atas kemenangannya. Selama ini, eomma Hyukjae memang tak mengijinkan anaknya untuk berlatih _dance_. Eomma Hyukjae takut jika Hyukjae akan mengalami cidera saat latihan atau jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah berlatih. Tetapi, karena Hyukjae yang keras kepala ia tetap saja melakukan hobinya itu.

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu memelukku malam ini," ucap Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

". . ."

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang tak menjawab. Hyukjae yakin Donghae tak akan bisa melawan jika berurusan dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Tetapi, sepertinya pemikiran Hyukjae salah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mematikan lampu saat tidur," Donghae tersenyum bodoh setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku tak bisa tidur jika lampunya mati, Bodoh!"

"Ya! Aku juga tak bisa tidur jika tak memelukmu!"

"Aissh. . Dasar kekanakan!"

"Cerewet!"

"Idiot!"

"Keras kepala!"

"Aisshh. . . Lebih baik aku masuk kelas sekarang daripada harus terus berada disini denganmu."

"Ya, Hyuk kau mau pergi? Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini?"

"Kau pikir aku betah berada di tempat mengerikan seperti ini?" jawab Hyukjae dengan menatap sekeliling ruang kesehatan.

Donghae kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae menatap sekelilingnya. Ternyata ruang kesehatan sekolahnya sedikit menyeramkan walaupun siang hari seperti ini. Akhirnya Donghae turun dari ranjang dan memutuskan pergi menyusul Hyukjae.

"Ya, tunggu Hyuk! Aku ikut denganmu."

". . ."

Hyukjae melesat pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan membiarkan Donghae yang berjalan tertatih menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

**BOP—RH**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, wajahnya jelek sekali saat tidur," tunjuk salah satu siswa berambut keriting ke salah satu foto yang terpajang di mading sekolah.

"Air liurnya hampir menetes. Haha ," lanjut siswa yang berada di samping siswa berambut keriting.

"Iya, kalian benar," sahut siswa lain.

Semua siswa yang berada di depan Mading tak bisa menahan tawanya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Mereka terus saja tertawa, bahkan beberapa siswa ada yang mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mengambil beberapa gambar.

"Ternyata dia tetap manis dalam keadaan apapun," komentar siswa berkepala besar dengan kacamata tebalnya.

Mendadak semua siswa yang mendengar ucapan si kepala besar barusan terdiam dan sekian detik kemudian kembali tertawa. _'Bagaimana bisa terlihat manis?' _pikir beberapa siswa.

_Tap . . tap . . tap . ._

"Awas! Minggir kalian semua!"

Sontak semua siswa menghentikan tawanya dan mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat kedatangan sang objek yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

Mata Hyukjae melotot dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

_Srak! Srak!_

"LEE DONGHAEEEE . . ."

Teriakan dari tokoh utama kita seketika membuat semua siswa yang berada di dekatnya menghindar dan menutup telinganya dari suara cempreng yang mendadak mengganti suara tawa beberapa saat lalu.

"Saat marah pun tetap terlihat manis," kata seorang siswa sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian Hyukjae.

**FIN**

**a/n :**

Terima kasih untuk semua _reader _yang telah membaca _fic_ abal saya ini. Semoga _fic_ ini memuaskan dan tidak membosankan. Adakah yang masih ingat dengan _fic_ pertama saya yang Hyukjae gak bisa tidur karna _insomnia_? Sebenarnya _fic _ini merupakan kisah lain dari karakter HaeHyuk yang ada di _FF Hae, I Can't Sleep_. Silakan dibaca bagi _readers_ yang belum pernah membaca fic saya tersebut. Saya berencana akan mengembangkan kisah lain dari HaeHyuk berdasarkan karakter dan juga setting dari _FF Hae, I Can't Sleep_. Jadi, untuk kedepannya saya akan membuat _fic_ yang saya publish saling berkaitan. Saya juga berniat akan membuat _fic _'dibalik pengambilan foto Hyukjae' yang ada di _fic_ ini. Setujukah? Tapi, sebelumnya adakah yang merasa jika _fic_ ini masih ngegantung? Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang belum terungkap di _fic_ ini. Adakah yang tahu? Tenang saja, saya pasti akan mencoba menuliskan jawabannya di _fic _HaeHyuk yang lain. Hhe~

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada _readers_ yang telah bersedia mem-_follow_, mem-_favorites_, dan menuliskan komentarnya di kolom review _FF Kiss Me_ karya saya sebelumnya. Semua bentuk apresiasi yang readers berikan sangat berarti untuk saya.

Baiklah, sekian _note_ dari saya. Terima kasih!

**Reesha Hyu**

**Thanks to :**

**Miss Chocoffee | isroie106****desahanhyukjae | babyhyukee | eunhyukuke | lee haerieun | kartikawaii | guixianstan**

#Segala kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan penulisan _fic _saya berikutnya.


End file.
